Techniques
The many techniques that exist in the Desolate Era universe are the methods of applying a persons insights into the Dao into methods of attack, cultivation or to create artifacts. Ki Refining Techniques Ki Refining is one of the two paths of cultivation within the Desolate Era universe, it is based on refining the Ki within ones own meridians and absorbing the natural essence from the world. The techniques that are used to train one's Ki are referred to as 'Ki Refining Techniques', each technique will belong to one of the five elements from which the elemental essence is drawn and insights into that element are required to progress one's cultivation. These techniques are ranked depending on the amount of natural essence that can be absorbed and how far they allow one to train (see below). It is possible to train further than the ordinary limit for each technique but this is dependent on other factors that allow one to absorb more elemental essence than the techniques allows e.g. being a Godbeast or training in a powerful Fiendgod Body Refining technique. Known Techniques * Element Art a''' mortal rank technique * '''Sutra of Ascending to Heaven an immortal rank technique * Watersource an immortal rank technique * Sutra '''a Daofather rank technique Jindan Upgrade Techniques * '''Jindan Smelting - '''Upgrading the Jindan to the second tier Fiendgod Body Refining Techniques Fiendgod Body Refining is one of the two cultivation methods in the Desolate Era Universe, it involves transforming the entire Body's muscles and internal organs into a Fiendgod's through the use of Divine tattoos. The techniques used to transform the body are called 'Fiendgod Body Refining techniques' and must be trained from the Houtian stage, in contrast to Ki refining there is not as much emphasis on insights into the Dao but it is still considered to be the more difficult path of training. However, at higher levels the requirement on insights is just as stringent as Ki refining. The techniques are not ranked like Ki refining techniques, instead the quality of the transformation the technique allows is the main decider for how powerful each technique is, techniques that require the user to draw their own tattoos cannot be trained passed the Xiantian Level. '''Techniques that naturally form the tattoos * Crimsonbright Nine Heavens Diagram ' * 'Indestructible Bloodshadow Body * Mighty Demon – Introductory * Forlorn World God Techniques that require the user draw their tattoos * Calamity Fiend * Indestructible Blood Fiend * Song of the Inferno * Vajra Buddhist Sutras * Freeform Soul * Eternal Mysteries of the Yellow Earth * Spirit Fox Sutra * Sutra of the Future Buddha Visualization Techniques Visualization techniques are images that can be meditated on to help increase the strength of a persons soul, they can also help a soul recover if it has been damaged. Known Images * Painting ' * 'Visualization of the Shining Sun-Moon Buddha Divine Abilities Only those who train as Fiendgod Body Refiners and have at least reached the level of Zifu Disciple are able to train in Divine abilities. Divine abilities are special methods of manipulating divine power and are considered much more powerful than other types of techniques, they include support abilities, soul attacks and evasion arts. Known Divine abilities * Evasion 'an evasion art * 'Transformation 'enlarges the users body and increases their strength * 'Thunderbolt Eye 'form a third eye that can absorb lightning and use it to attack enemies, contains a soul attack * 'Hibernating Venoms absorb more than ten thousand types of strange venoms and use them to poison enemies * Heads, Six Arms when executed gain four additional arms and two additional heads * of the Luminous Heart 'has an effect on divne sense * 'Hand transform one’s hands into weapons * Evasion an evasion art * Mountains, Overturning Seas * Dragon’s Eye 'can blind enemies and enable the user to see long distances * 'Vajra bathe in thunder and lightning and form a vajra-like body * Nirmana Body * Eye * The Grand Black Tortoise divine ability * Arrow * Illusions * Melodies of Virtue * Evasion 'an evasion art * '[Eight-Nine Arcane Art] 'enables the user to transform their body into anything e.g. another person or a rock, and also increase the defence of their body, the number one divine ability for everyone below True God * 'Archery 'an archery art, ranked in the top 10 divine abilities of the Three Realms * 'Wind of the Nine Heavens 'an evasion art * 'World-Destroying Axe 'an axe art * 'Guardian Halo 'a defensive art * 'Within the Palm ' * 'Elements Annihilation * Lightning Serpent evasion technique * Sunstreak 'evasion technique * 'Fiend Sutra * River * Apocalypse '''most powerful divine ability of the Fogstone lineage, but is incomplete; if someone's divine power is depleted while using the third layer, they turn into fogstone statues, and if the fourth layer is used, even the truesoul will turn into fogstone and is irreversible Divine Will Arts Arts that can allow the user to attack with their soul, the power is dependent on the strength of the users soul instead of their cultivation base. '''Known techniques * Art requires divine will, can shake the opponent’s soul and ifthe enemy’s soul is weak, it might even cause their soul to be extinguished * Art requires divine will * Art requires divine sense, can be used to extinguish an opponent’s soul * of the Mind 'form three different types of soul attack taking the forms of sabres, spears and swords to attack an enemies soul * 'Soulscour '''scour a persons memory for information, if they resist they may lose memories Sword Arts Sword arts are used for attacking/defending/binding the enemy '''Known Techniques * Sword * Five Elements Sword * Swords of the Gods and Demons * of Ten Thousand Swords * Sword Sword Addendum * Sutra * Sutra * Sutra * Secret Manual * Manual * Heavenraker * of Heaven * Sword Song * Treasures Sword Art * Sword Art * Sword Art (Known as the Nameless Sword Art until Book 27, Chapter 14) - stances: 1.‘Heartsword’ stance / 2.‘Killsword’ stance / 3.‘Great Firmament’ stance / 4.‘Horizon’s Edge’ stance / 5.‘Silent World’ stance / 6.‘Unicorn’s Heart’ stance / 7.‘Cosmic Heart’ stance / 8.‘Ineffable’ stance / 9.‘Blissheart’ stance / 10.‘Killheart’ stance / 11.‘Teardrop’ stance / 12.‘Swordtide’ stance / 13.‘Snowland Blood’ stance / 14.‘Remorseless Unto Death’ stance / 15.‘One Sword, One World’ stance (8-10=first tier, 11-12=second tier, 13-14=third tier, 15=final tier) Formations Known Formations * [Mooncrescent Saber Formation] a saber formation possessed by adept mooncrest * Thousand Swords Formation 'a sword formation * 'Formation - a formation that forms clouds into animals to attack an enemy, possessed by Chen Jin * Silknet Formation * Skysoar Formation * Hypnotic Illusions Formation 'a formation used by White to protect the Swallow Mountain region * 'Formation 'forms a Ba Serpent that can swallow enemies and then attack them * ['The Divine Venomflame of the Nine Heavens Cauldron] 'controls Venonflame to attack enemies * 'Sword Formation - A flying sword formation that uses the profound mysteries of the elements of Water and Earth, secrets of the Grand Dao of Qiankun, and is unleashed through the Grand Dao of the Sword, it was created by Daofather Heavenrake * Thousand Swords Formation - Developed by Patriach Subhuti using the Thousand Sword Formation as its base * Sword Formation * Flags Formation * Duality Formation Clone Body Techniques * Bodies Sutra - ' Requires a treasure known as a Worldheart. Forms 1000 bodies and can fuse into one body. But it makes cultivation a thousand times harder. * 'Eighteen Fiendgods '- '''Requires a bottle of chaos nectar. Forms 18 bodies. * 'Heavens Fiendgod - Forms 12 bodies. ' * 'True Body''' - bodies that all came from the same source could be merged together into one but can never separate once merged. Undying body * Aquaform * Light incarnate * Dreamform * Snowform * Shadowless form Category:Techniques